


Anonymous Asked;

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, RIP, Tumblr, anonymous, dirk is a sap, dirk strider and jake english, dirkjake - Freeform, jake has a tumblr, so does dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Asked;<br/>Yo English. Your posts are pretty funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Asked;

Another school day starts with the beep of an orange alarm clock. Dirks blonde hair is all in his face. He swipes his hand angrily over the clock, stopping the beeping but knocking it off his nightstand. It shatters. "FUUUUUUCKKK!"

Dirk stands and hops over the glass to get to his closet. He pulls on a simple white tee and an orange button down shirt over it, which he leaves unbuttoned.

Dirks older brother pops his head around the corner. "Are you okay man? I heard a-" he stops mid sentence as he realizes the shattered alarm clock.

"Gosh man, do you know how much that cost?" D sighs and puts a hand on his hip.

"Shut up." Dirk quietly pushes past his brother and steps into the bathroom, styling his hair into its usual spiky style. He grabs his pointed shades and slips them on with one hand, running into the kitchen for some breakfast. He manages to get some toast done as he grabs his backpack and runs out the door, completely forgetting about the damn alarm clock. Great.

 

Dirk puts his orange pack into the space next to him on the bus seat. He grabs his iPod from said backpack and puts his earbuds in. Dirk puts his music on shuffle and repeat. Joel Faviere's 'The War Against Ourselves' blasts through his headphones. Dirk closes his eyes and let's the music swallow his heart and his mind fades into nothing. The music engulfs him, not letting him think about anything else.

 

The bus lurches to a stop in front of Medium High, Dirk's high school. Dirk appreciates the ironic contradictory name of the school, and the name is the only thing about the damn school he likes, with the exception of 3 people. Jane and Roxy, whom are Dirks best friends, and Jake. Jake motherfucking English.. The flawless, popular boy in Dirk's homeroom. Jake is highly worshiped at Medium. The girls see him as a god. Dirk has had a crush on Jake- like, a MAJOR crush - for at least a year now. His adventurous, carefree charisma sucks Dirk in, and looking at his fluffy black hair and emerald eyes are like looking upon a beautiful flower...

"Enough sappy shit...' Dirk scolds himself, walking to the doors of his school.

"DIRKIE POOO!" Dirk doesn't have to look to know Roxy is running down the hall in his direction, followed by the quiet, kind Jane. Dirk turns and waves. "Hey Roxy, Hey Jane. 'Morning." He says, smiling ever so slightly at his friends. "Praise the lord he's smiling holy shot! Sheet! Shit!" Roxy yelled, messing up her words as per usual.

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Do you have to make such a big deal out of it...?" Dirk groans, the tiny smile melting from his face. Roxy frowned. "But Diiiirkkkiiiieeee!!!!" She whined. "Hush Roxy." Jane scolds her friend. Roxy quiets.

"We should probably get to homeroom," Dirk says. his friends nod.

They go their separate ways at the stairs. Dirk goes up to Intermediate Calculus and Roxy and Jane go down to Dance 3.

-

"Good morning students!"

"Good morning Mr. Squires.." The class droned.

"Today we have a new student coming from Beginning Calculus! This is Jake English!"

Dirk's stomach flopped. Jake English? He blinked. Sure enough it was his long-time crush standing at the front of the room.

"Welcome Jake.." The class droned once more. Dirk didn't join in. This was going to be SO distracting. He was frozen with shock.

"It seems there's only a few seats open. You can sit next to Mr. Strider, Ms. Whitley, or Ms. Smith." The bald teacher pointed to each person as he called their name. The two girls giggled.

Jake looked between his options with a sheepish smile. Dirk didn't meet his eye. Instead he looked down at his desk.

The girls batted their eyelashes, which seemed to make Jake horribly uncomfortable. He quickly walked to his new seat, head ducked. Dirk cursed all of existence when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

The chair next to Dirk slid from under the desk and soon was occupied by hot English ass. "Ello chap." Jake murmured, flashing a shy smile at the Strider.

Dirk gave the guy a single head nod before slumping back in his seat.

'God fucking dammit...'

**Author's Note:**

> another day alone,  
> another night,  
> another knife,  
> i guess im on my own..  
> the lights are on  
> my eyes are closed..
> 
> The War Against Ourselves, Joel Faviere


End file.
